


IF

by Linaria



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaria/pseuds/Linaria
Summary: OOC属于我，角色属于原作。接的是第五话明的X欲爆炸后了居然扔了两沓钱给他的那部分。居然扔了两沓钱？？？了哥我觉得对于结局你需要反思一下（x以下正文





	IF

**Author's Note:**

> OOC属于我，角色属于原作。
> 
> 接的是第五话明的X欲爆炸后了居然扔了两沓钱给他的那部分。居然扔了两沓钱？？？了哥我觉得对于结局你需要反思一下（x
> 
> 以下正文

不动明坐在床上，感到脑子里有什么东西炸开。他要走了。就这么拿出两沓钱，甩到自己身边，走向门口……飞鸟了要离开了。  
“了……”从他喉咙深处滚出沙哑的呼唤。  
飞鸟了停下脚步。“明？”  
一瞬间，浅色头发的少年感到天旋地转，一架暴力的躯体抓住了他，将他扔回铺满被子的床上。不动明的气息覆盖在头上，不动明的爪子钉住自己。  
落地窗里展示着城市之夜，透进来的灯光描绘出不动明的轮廓，他双目放空，大口喘息，涎液垂到被子上。  
比刚才更糟糕了。飞鸟了冷静地想道，就在这半分钟内，明的恶魔化靠近了不能逾越的那条线。发生了什么？  
“了……”  
不动明发出支离破碎的呻吟，爪子无法抑制地按住飞鸟了的双肩。他很努力了，到现在都还没撕碎这具亲密的猎物，可内心最深处的欲望驱使他做下去。  
带给他疼痛，带给他鲜血，带给他死亡……  
不行，我不能杀了他！  
明对准了的脖子一口咬下去。鲜血溢满口腔，令他得到一时的满足。  
疼痛使飞鸟了稍稍吸了口气，他回过神来了。“好吧，明。”他想他知道这发泄般的行为是什么意思了。飞鸟了轻轻拍着不动明的后颈，诱使他离开。他柔软的双手抚过不动明僵硬的脸庞，脖子，胸口，将他推到床边，自己也跪下来。  
从这个角度解开裤子纽扣还是第一次，但飞鸟了仍是平静地替明做了。恶魔的阴茎比想象的还可怖，他犹豫了一下，用口腔包覆住头部，轻轻舔舐起来。  
不动明猛地按住飞鸟了的后脑勺。他完全被感官的刺激俘虏了，原本在他每一寸皮肤上跳跃的电流此时全往下身汇聚，了的舌头温软而湿润，掌控着他的一切快感。那慢吞吞的服务挑动着明的神经，简直像种折磨。  
“了……再深一点……再深一点……”  
明迫切地渴求着。微弱的夜灯下，了似乎抬眼看了一眼自己，那双眼里湿润的水光令恶魔的施虐欲喷薄而出。他抓住那颗浅色的脑袋，尽量温柔地按向自己的欲望中心，直到热度越来越高，脑子越来越乱，不动明终于射在了飞鸟了的嘴里。  
视野里满是灿烂的白光，脑子里嗡嗡作响，他听见了在说话。  
“这样可以了吧。”  
飞鸟了将精液吐到纸巾里，心里有种奇妙的烦躁感。行了，不可以再溺爱他了，以后的事情交给谁都行。他这么想着，准备爬下床，可又一次，明将他扯了回去。  
“我的客人还在楼下。”飞鸟了申诉道。  
而不动明只是将黑色的蓬松的脑袋埋在他的颈子里，深深呼吸。“了……小了……”明反复地、焦躁地叫着他的名字，宽阔的手掌从了衣服的下摆探进去，揉捏他的乳头和皮肤。太糟了，他已经懂得了寻求快乐，没人再能叫停，没人能阻挡一个刚刚找到玩具的孩子。  
了才意识到这点。但明已经无视那约等于无效的抵抗，撕开他的衣服，将他按进床里，用膝盖分开他的双腿，毫不留情地进入了他。一瞬间，了偏过头去，发出无声的呻吟，明十分中意这张扭曲的面孔，抓住他的腰，肆意抽插起来。  
他好像陷入了一个幻想，了的汗水仿佛是真的，又是虚假的，他可以把他的膝盖压到肩膀旁，逼他以完全敞开的姿势接纳自己，两人的眼角都泛起绯红的情欲。了不知道是痛还是爽，不可抑制地颤抖着，明变得越发激动，手指在了的两个腿弯掐出紫印，不断地冲撞着他。  
他将自己的欲望全发泄在这具与自己一同成长的身体里。  
了一开始并不配合，渐渐的，疼痛也麻木了。越到后来，越是自暴自弃，了索性主动凑上去，和明交换一个充满情色气息的吻。他们都不曾出卖过自己的嘴唇，没有任何经验，只能凭借本能，让舌头交缠在一起，吮吸对方的津液。  
这一切简直是疯了！了混乱地想道，被子床单衣服枕头的尸体全都堆在身下，如行为艺术般层层叠叠，而他的肉体竟然还没被这头发狂的恶魔撕裂，竟然还随着明不知疲惫的欲望一起摇晃。  
肠道深处被摩擦得十分舒服，他低声呜咽起来，用脚后跟磨蹭明的后背。  
明第一次射出时，了紧紧攀住他的肩，脚趾蜷起又伸开，试图平息自己的战栗。但这只让明食髓知味。明不知在了的身体里发泄了多少次，到最后，了在抓破了无数床单之后终于瘫软成一滩泥，任明摆成任何姿势，性器的前端吐出清液，生理性的眼泪混着汗水往下滴。  
最后一次时，明感到了好像有什么话想说。但他没空管那么多，了的膝盖架在他的肩上，双眼紧闭，驯服地被射入内壁。  
落地窗外的夜景早就消失了，城市进入了后半夜的黑暗。明打开刚刚被碰掉的夜灯，借着这点微光，恶魔的视力让他能看清友人身上的惨状。了的发梢湿漉漉地滴下汗珠，浑身的皮肤都被布料摩擦得通红，分开的双腿间滴下暧昧的液体。  
冷淡的视线从少年那儿传来。不动明被注视着，不由得咽下口水。他同时感到抱歉，与蠢蠢欲动。  
“明，恶魔人的那个你，就像婴儿一样不谙世事。”飞鸟了赤裸地躺在战场当中，望着天花板，若有所思地说道，“这样是不行的，下周我们的计划就要进入第二阶段，你不能在田径场出纰漏……”  
他没能说下去，明忽然坐过来，手掌按住他的小腹。那里面灌满了他们交欢的证据，随着明恶作剧般向下按压，白色的液体从了的腿间溢出。  
“好了，够了！”了呵斥道。但明随即将瘫软的他翻过身，抬起他的腰。  
“不好，不够。”  
明的爪子还是恶魔的形状，掐在腰上毫无摆脱的可能。了真的要发狂了，他以为这家伙总算清醒了一点，结果还是那个恶魔。他纯真的明到哪里去了？  
这是一次缓慢的进入，两人同时发出深深的叹息。了将脸埋在手臂之间，感受着明的阴茎在自己体内进出，感受他粗糙的手掌抚摸自己的前端。  
明将结实的身体覆盖在了的背上。“了……这样好舒服……”他喘着气，诚实地告白道。了的腰被他撑着，塌成一个弧度，方便了他的动作。A片里的、安息日派对里的、梦里的屁股和胸脯全都从脑海里消失了，剩下的只有面前彻底为他打开的少年。  
他似乎明白了，他可以从了身上索取更多、以及更多。  
了身体力行地抗议着明这隐秘的想法，快感太过恐怖，他本能地朝前爬去，想逃开。明伸手将他捞回来，反手拽着他的胳膊靠近自己。  
现在了再也忍不住呻吟了，他像断翅的鸟儿一样使不出劲儿，喘息变得又细又快，全都打在明的节拍上。  
“明……明……”了痛苦地叫着这个名字，换来的是更加用力的挞伐。肉体与肉体拍击出难堪的声音，液体顺着交合之处汨汨地流下去。  
明烧红了双眼。快感会从耳朵入侵，他无法抗拒自己的名字在这时候被叫出。了一定也喜欢这样。他极尽亲密地靠近自己的猎物，在他耳旁含混不清地叫着：“了……飞鸟了……小了……”  
了的肠道不自觉地痉挛起来，两人火热的躯体贴在一起，都能感受到对方的战栗。了嘴里叫着什么，完全听不清，像是呻吟，又像是求饶。明最终在他的身体里抽插了无数次，将精液再一次射到他的腹中。他的背部死死绷紧又完全地松开，明把瘫下去的了抱起来，发现他晕了过去。  
了脸上的泪痕和潮红都引人遐想，但这次明身体里的恶魔终于餍足，他乖乖把凌虐的想法压到脑海深处。  
甚至他开始反思，自己是不是做得有点过分了。了不是恶魔，也没有恶魔的能力，是什么支持着他陪自己度过这疯狂的一晚？  
“小了。”明凑近到他的脸旁，试探性地叫着，“小了？”  
没人搭理他。  
“很显然，他睡着了。”  
明吓了一跳，转头看去，卧室的门被打开一条缝，大眼睛的秘书站在光与暗的夹缝里，直勾勾地看着他。  
想到这是抚养飞鸟了长大的人，明明显感到底气不足。  
“我好像……有点……”  
有点做过头了。明是打算这么说的。不过，秘书只是冷冰冰地咧开嘴，说道：“请带他去浴室。”  
“喔……好的。”  
那张异常的脸离开了，灯光消失在合拢的门缝里。明回过头来，发现了的眼睛微微张开，正从黑暗中看着自己。  
“要去洗澡吗？”他问。  
“要。”了嘟哝完，又睡了过去。  
如果了的话能一直这么少就好了。明不由得想到。  
了的卧室就连接着浴室。温水灌入巨大的浴缸时，他又醒了一次。  
“你感觉怎么样？”被蹂躏了一晚上的少年靠在浴缸边缘，疲惫地问。  
“很好啊，超级好。”明在浴缸的另一头避开视线，说的却是实话。  
“太好了。”了欣慰地放松了肩膀，“下周的计划可以照常进行了。这是第二阶段非常关键的一步，如果我们能顺利揭露恶魔的面目，就能把更多人从虚伪的世界中救出来……”  
看吧，果然又在自说自话。  
“……明？明，你在听吗？你会帮我的吧。”  
明舒展开恶魔那修长的身体，无所谓地点点头。  
“当然。”


End file.
